pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Glaceon
|} Glaceon (Japanese: グレイシア Glacia) is an Pokémon. It evolves from when it is leveled up near an Ice Rock. It is one of Eevee's final forms, the others being , , , , , , and . Biology Glaceon is a quadruped, mammalian creature covered in light-blue fur that can be frozen into sharp quills. It has long, pointed ears, dark eyes, and a small nose. Glaceon has two dark blue, rhombus-shaped markings on its back, and the tip of its tail and feet are the same shade of blue. It appears to be wearing a teal on its head and it has two teal dangles, one on each side of its head. This Pokémon is able to create small ice crystals around it by controlling its body temperature. Glaceon is usually found in urban areas under the care of humans. It is rarely found in the wild. In the anime Major appearances May's Glaceon 's Eevee evolved into Glaceon prior to A Full Course Tag Battle!. It was later used to battle Dawn's Piplup in the Battle Stage of the Wallace Cup in Strategy With A Smile!. Other A Glaceon appeared in All for the Love of Meloetta! under the ownership of Cynthia. Virgil has a Glaceon which first appeared in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!. A Glaceon appeared in Eevee & Friends along with an and its evolved forms. Sara Lee has a Glaceon which first appeared in A Dancing Debut!. Minor appearances A Glaceon made a cameo in A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine! under the ownership of a bearing a strong resemblance to Pietra. Glaceon made a small cameo in the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior together with an and the other six Eeveelutions. A Glaceon also appeared in Sliding Into Seventh!. A Trainer's Glaceon appeared in A Marathon Rivalry! participating in the Pokéathlon held in Camellia Town. A Glaceon made a brief appearance under the ownership of a Trainer in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. A Glaceon appeared as a mask for the festival in Capacia Island UFO!. A Glaceon appeared in a fantasy in Tag Team Battle Inspiration! where imagined what Serena's Eevee could evolve into. A Trainer's Glaceon appeared in A League of His Own!. A Glaceon appeared in SM003, during a fantasy. Pokédex entries . Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In , The Kimono Girls added a Glaceon to their team, completing their Eeveelution set. Glaceon had one prior appearance; it was used by a virtual Trainer in the Battle Arcade in the . In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! Mitsumi's Glaceon was first seen in The Battle Rages On, battling Jupiter in Lake Acuity. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Glaceon appears as a trophy alongside its counterpart, . Trophy information A Fresh Snow Pokémon and a Verdant Pokémon. They are both evolutions of Eevee. Eevee can evolve into seven different Pokémon depending on what it has in its possession and where it is when it evolves. Glaceon is an and can freeze all the fur on its body into protective quills. Leafeon is a , and the air around it is always fresh and clean. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Ice Lake}} |area=Rocky Cave Advanced Mode S}} |area=Iceberg Zone}} |area=Mt. Sorbet, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Glacier: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Glacier Palace - Western Spire (1F-12F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (Mapless Street, Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Colorful Park, Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Mt. Vinter: Stage 114}} |area=Dark Land: Ice Floe Island (Back Boss), Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Special)}} |area=Area 06: Stage 06}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Birthday Glaceon|All|Japan|10|October 12, 2013 to December 31, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Glaceon}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Glaceon|Japanese|PGL|10|October 20, 2010 to January 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Glaceon}} |Global Link Glaceon|Korean|PGL|10|May 18 to August 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Glaceon}} |Global Link Glaceon|English|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Glaceon}} |Global Link Glaceon|French|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Glaceon}} |Global Link Glaceon|German|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Glaceon}} |Global Link Glaceon|Italian|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Glaceon}} |Global Link Glaceon|Spanish|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Glaceon}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15||'}} By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Stored Power|Psychic|Special|20|100|10}} |Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|120|100|10}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- from its mouth. It also attacks with hunks of ice. }} |- |- |- and ! }} |- |- when it has an Attack stat of 91 or higher and is deployed in Nixtorm |link='Hero'/'Heroine' }} |- |} Evolution at |no2=471 |name2=Glaceon |type1-2=Ice}} Sprites Trivia * Glaceon's Japanese name is the same as the English name of a member of the . * According to the Pokédex, Glaceon, , and have identical footprints. * As there is no Ice Rock in , it is impossible to evolve Eevee into a Glaceon in these games. The same applies for , , and . All have to be traded from to be obtained. * Despite Eevee being obtainable before the Pokémon League in Pokémon Black and White Versions 2, it can not evolve into Glaceon until after the Elite Four is defeated. The same applies with Leafeon. * Glaceon shares its with . They are both known as the Fresh Snow Pokémon. Origin Like many of the Eeveelutions, Glaceon shares characteristics of foxes, dogs and cats. It is more closely based on an , due to their habitat. However, its large ears are similar to a . Name origin Glaceon is a combination of glace (French for ice) or glacier (a large, slow moving mass of ice on land) and eon (an immeasurably long period of time, possibly referring to how long evolution takes naturally). Eon is a suffix all evolutions share and was Eevee's English prototype name. Its name may also be an anagram of the English word congeal (meaning to freeze) Glacia may derive from glace (French for ice), glacier (a large, slow moving mass of ice on land), or grace (as in graceful). In other languages , glacier, and possibly grace |fr=Givrali|frmeaning=From . Ends with ''-li'' like every Eeveelution in French. |es=Glaceon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Glaziola|demeaning=From . Ends with ''-a'' like every Eeveelution in German. |it=Glaceon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=글레이시아 Geulleisia|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=冰精靈 / 冰精灵 Bīngjīnglíng|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Ice spirit". Ends with like every Eeveelution in Mandarin. |zh_yue=冰伊貝 Bīngyībui|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Ice Eevee". Ends with like every Eeveelution in Cantonese. |ru=Гласеон Glaseon|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *May's Glaceon External links |} de:Glaziola fr:Givrali it:Glaceon ja:グレイシア pl:Glaceon zh:冰伊布